Destin?
by Nahamy
Summary: Après 10 ans de séparation les g-boys se retrouvent. Le secret de Séléna et Trowa éclate enfin au grand jour! Chap 4
1. On recommence?

Genre : yaoi mais pas tout de suite.  
  
Prologue : Cela recommence ?  
  
« Il y a de cela dix ans, les colonies et le Terre ont été sauvé de l'oppression de l'Organisation Zodiacal plus connut sous le nom d'Oz par 5 pilote et leurs gundams, mais aujourd'hui OZ nous annonce son retour en affirmant voulant remettre en place une société d'informatique et une agence de gardes du corps tout à fait légale. C'était votre .. »  
  
Trowa soupira en éteignant la télé, 10 dix, tant de chose s'était passé en dix, il n'avait pas revu les autres depuis. Mais à présent tout recommençait, Trowa connaissait Oz, leur société sois disante légale n'était que la première étape pour revenir à la domination et cette fois personne ne pourra les arrêter, les gundam furent détruit quand la paix fut signé et les pilote dispersé au quatre coin du monde. Tout a ces pensées Trowa sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
  
- Rien.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
- Pour l'instant.  
  
La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux tentant de découvrir ce qu'il entendait par là mais c'était peiné perdu, en dix ans de vie commune jamais elle n'avait réussit à lui faire dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas révéler.  
  
- Tu vas travailler aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Oui, d'ailleurs je suis en retard.  
  
Trowa prit sa veste et partit après avoir embrassé la jeune fille. Celle-ci débarrassa la table du petit déjeuner tout en écoutant des chanson d'avant colonisation. Alors qu'elle s'apprêter à aller prendre une douche la sonnette de la porte d'entré retentit, perplexe elle regarda l'heure, 9h00 du matin qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ? Alors que l'appel retentit pour une deuxième fois accompagnée de coup sur la porte elle alla ouvrir.  
  
*********** - Voilà d'après l'adresse c'est ici.  
  
- Bon bin allons y Quat-chan.  
  
Les deux pilotes prirent l'ascenseur pour le cinquième étage et s'arrêtèrent devant le porte numéro numéro3.  
  
- La numéro 3, quel hasard !  
  
- Allons Duo, je pense que c'est ici, il y a une sonnette.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner appuya sur l'interrupteur et ils purent entendre le carillon résonnait dans la pièce, il patientèrent quelque instant mais personne ne leur ouvra pourtant ils entendaient de la musique venant de l'appartement. Quatre résonna une nouvelle fois, et duo se mit à tambouriner contre la porte.  
  
- Duo !  
  
- Pas quoi il est peut-être devenu sourd ?  
  
A ce moment le porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la silhouette d'une jeune fille environ 15ans au yeux vert identique à Trowa.  
  
- Vous désirez ?  
  
- Euh il doit y avoir une erreur, nous cherchons Trowa Barton.  
  
- Oh vous le manquez de peu, papa est partit il y a dix minutes.  
  
- PAPA ??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tadam, z'en pensez quoi ? 


	2. Première rencontre

PREMIERE RENCONTRE  
  
- PAPA !!!??!!!  
  
- Outch, vous avez des décibels dans la voix.  
  
- Excuse nous, c'est juste que cette nouvelle nous étonne, nous ne savions pas que Trowa avait une fille.  
  
- Ouais surtout si vieille.  
  
- Duo !  
  
- Ce n'est rien, papa reviens généralement autour de 11H, vous pouvez l'attendre ici, ou repassez.  
  
- euh.  
  
- On reste Quat-chan, comme ça on va faire connaissance.  
  
Sans attendre de réponse Duo pénétra dans l'appartement entraînant le pauvre Quatre derrière lui, la jeune fille partit s'habiller et revint bien vite auprès de ces invités.  
  
- Moi c'est Duo Maxwell et lui c'est Quatre Raberba Winner et toi ?  
  
- Séléna Barton, et je vous connais déjà même si je ne vous ai jamais vu, papa m'a souvent parlé de vous et de l'époque où vous étiez tous les cinq.  
  
- Oah Tro t'a tout raconté ? Et bien il devient bavard.  
  
Pendant que Duo et Séléna poursuivait leur conversation à propos de tout et de rien, riant ensemble d'une blague de l'un ou de l'autre, Quatre observa la jeune fille. Ses yeux n'étaient pas vraiment verts, comme il l'avait crut au début, mais d'une couleur où le bleu et le vert se mélangeaient harmonieusement. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient parsemé de mèches brune, blonde et noire, mais toute était naturelle, sans savoir pourquoi il dirigea une bouffé de tendresse vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci cessa de parler regarda Quatre étonné et au plus grand étonnement de l'empathe elle lui rendit sa tendresse.  
  
- Tu es new type ?  
  
- C'est exact.  
  
- Bizarre tu ressembles pas vraiment à Tro. Au fait c'est qui ta mère ?  
  
Séléna les regarda en souriant, sans toute fois leur répondre, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux. Quatre était sur d'avoir déjà vu cette lueur, son regard se dirigea vers Duo et il comprit. Duo avait ce même regard rempli de malice quand il savait quelque chose que les autres ignorer et qu'il trouvait cela très drôle, ou quand il connaissait un secret connu de lui seul et que cela le rendait heureux. La fille de Trowa avait le même regard pétillant de malice que Duo.  
  
Trowa Barton se trouvait juste devant sa porte quand il entendit des éclats de voix venant de chez lui, des voix aimant qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps, souriant il rentra chez lui. Et ce qu'il vit réchauffa son c?ur, sa fille était écroulée de rire sur le canapé avec Duo sur elle la chatouillant de toute ces forces et Quatre qui les regardait en souriant.  
  
- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici.  
  
- Papa, Tro-man, Trowa !!  
  
- Content de vous revoir les amis. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?  
  
- Et bien nous somme venus te voir pour te faire part d'une invitation, nous avons décidé de tous nous réunir comme avant, tout les cinq, et les reste de la famille. Cette réunion à lieu samedi prochain.  
  
- Je serai là.  
  
- On sera là. Rajouta Séléna.  
  
- Cool, on sera comme avant, tu verras Sél les autres sont super. Bon y va nous, à la semaine prochaine, by.  
  
- By Duo-kun.  
  
- Au revoir.  
  
Une fois les deux autres pilotes partis Trowa vint s'installer prés de sa fille, qui semblait être sur son nuage.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Ils sont comme tu me l'avais dit  
  
- Bientôt tu rencontreras les autres. Tu pourras choisir ajouta-t-il tristement.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es mon seul et unique père. Tu es mon univers.  
  
Trowa sourit et la serra dans ses bras, mais il s'inquiétait tout de même de cette futur réunion où il serait tous réunit. Il devrait leur dire, pourtant il avait tant espéré pouvoir la garder pour lui tout seul.  
  
@ suivre 


	3. Ensemble

Auteur : Nahamy (Hiryuu41@aol.com) Base : Gundam wing  
  
Chapitre 3 : Ensemble.  
  
Quatre vérifia une fois de plus que tout était près pour recevoir Trowa et sa fille. Heero installé dans le salon ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Quatre vérifié à nouveau et Duo vérifier ces révérifications.  
  
01 : Calmez vous un peu vous deux.  
  
04 : Mais Heero tu ne te rends pas contre, cela fait dix ans que nous ne nous somme pas retrouvé tout les cinq, tout doit être parfait. Et puis Séléna doit avoie une bonne impression des amis de son père.  
  
01: j'ai l'impression que tu es plus inquiet de la réaction de Séléna que de celle de trowa.  
  
04 : mais non, pas du tout, euh, euh, tiens un moteur ça doit être eux.  
  
02 : sauvé par le gong Quat-chan.  
  
Les quatre pilotes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée pour accueillir leur ami. Celui-ci apparut sur une splendide moto verte, suivie par une rouge piloté par Séléna. Tout deux se garèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers l'entrée, trop lentement pour certain cependant.  
  
02 : SELENA ! OUH OUH TU ME VOIS ? fit Duo avec de grand mouvement de bras.  
  
S : OUI DUO JE TE VOIS, ET TOI TU ME VOIS ?  
  
01 : Baka vous êtes à moins de 100 mètres l'un de l'autre.  
  
- C'EST QUI ? Continua de crier Séléna comme si elle et Duo étaient chacun à l'extrémité d'un terrain de foot.  
  
02 : C'EST HEERO ! ET CA C'EST WUFEI !  
  
S : COUCOU HEERO, COUCOU WUFEI, VOUS ME VOYEZ,  
  
05 : Que Dieu nous préserve un deuxième Maxwell.  
  
- Méchant Wufy. Séléna et Duo se regardèrent ils avaient dit la même chose en même temps, ils éclatèrent de rire et rentrèrent bras dessus bras dessous dans l'immense demeure sans plus se soucier des autres.  
  
05 : Ne me dite pas que OZ a cloné Maxwell.  
  
03 : NON ! Bien sur que non !  
  
04 : Calme toi Trowa, Wufei ne faisait que plaisantait.  
  
03 : Plaisantait, oui bien sur. Euh on ferait mieux de les rejoindre.  
  
Les quatre garçons rentrèrent dans la demeure pour retrouver Séléna en train d'installer un ordinateur portable sous le regard désolé de Duo.  
  
03 : Accros.  
  
S : Papa soit gentil et ne commence pas, tu sais bien que ne peut pas survivre son mon ordi-chéri-tout-beau-rien-qu'à-moi.  
  
01 : Mais c'est le tout dernier modèle, il n'est sortis qu'il y a trois jours !  
  
03 : je suis au courant elle s'est levée à 6H00 pour être sur de l'avoir.  
  
04 : Et tout ces cédéroms c'est des jeux ?  
  
S : Euh non c'est des virus.  
  
05 : Des quoi ?  
  
S : des virus, c'est à cause de ça que je me suis fait renvoyer de ma précédente école, je testais un de mes virus, et ça, n'a pas marché comme prévue.  
  
01 : C'est-à-dire ?  
  
S : Tout les ordinateur en réseau on explosait les un après les autres.  
  
Heero s'installa à ses côtés et tout deux partir dans sur leur petit nuage peuplé, de disque dur, puce électronique et virus. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait rien à la conversation des deux accros de l'informatique Quatre, Trowa, et Wufei se dirigèrent vers les canapés pour parler de leur passé respectif lors qu'ils se sont séparés. Duo les rejoignit après avoir lancé un-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-et-si-il-pouvait-aussi-tué-les-machine- ça-lui-plairait-made-in-Duo contre l'ordinateur portable. Trowa apprit ainsi que Wufei avait eu une relation avec Sally mais qu'il était bien vite partit, elle n'avait pas compris que s'était Wufei qui portait le pantalon et non elle.  
  
03 : C'était si terrible ?  
  
05 : trowa, elle me sortait mes vêtements qu'elle voulait que je porte le matin, elle m'appelait toutes les heures, si j'avais une minute de retard le soir elle me faisait une crise. Et les préventers ne sont pas connus pour leur ponctualité.  
  
03 : Ok je compatis et maintenant tu vois quelqu'un ?  
  
05 : (rougissant comme une pivoine) Miliardo.  
  
04 : Qui ?  
  
03 : Zeck Merquise, de son vrai non Miliardo Peacecraft.  
  
02 : Dite vous avez un pied de biche ?  
  
04 : Pourquoi faire Duo ?  
  
02 : Pour décoller les deux malades de l'ordi j'ai faim moi.  
  
S : Moi aussi. A TABLE !!!!!!! Rassure toi Duo l'appel de mon estomac est plus fort que mon ordinateur.  
  
Une fois le repas finit, les garçons sortirent sur la terrasse pour parler du bon vieux temps, Séléna compris qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, ils allaient évoquer un passé dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Elle monta dans sa chambre emportant son ordi avec elle. Elle prévint son meilleur amis qu'elle ne serait pas chez elle du week-end et peut être même plusieurs jours si elle arrivait à convaincre son père. Séléna se posta devant le fenêtre et posa son regard sur les 5 personnes au-dessous discutant devant un splendide couché de soleil. Elle avait fait déjà fait la connaissance de Quatre et duo, mais assez à son goût, aujourd'hui c'était avec Heero qu'elle avait parler. Il avait changé, son père lui avait dit qu'il parlait rarement, hors ils avaient discutés pendant presque une heure de leur passion commune qu'est l'informatique. Demain qui c'est se serai peut être le tour de Wufei d'être percé à jour. Son c?ur se sera en pensant à eux, elle ne les connaissait depuis seulement quelques heures et pourtant elle ne pouvait imaginer se passer d'eux comme elle l'avait fait pendant dix ans. Finalement elle se coucha espérant que ses cauchemars ne viennent pas cette nuit.  
  
Je sais il se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais c'est pour enclenché sur le chapitre 4 où il y aura des révélation sur le passé de Séléna. Si jamais vous avez deviné de quoi parle mon histoire dite le moi par mail, laissez la surprise à ceux qui n'ont pas trouver. @ bientôt. 


	4. Cauchemar et aveu

Auteur : Nahamy (Hiryuu41@aol.com)  
  
Base : Gundam wing  
  
Disclamer : sniff sont po à moi à part Séléna.  
  
Texte en italique= rêve  
  
Fan de Wufei passait votre chemin.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Cauchemar et aveu.  
  
Blanc, tout est blanc, les murs, le sol, même les personnes autour de moi sont en blanc. J'y suis revenue ! Non, laissez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! PAPA ! PAPA ! Au secours ! Allez en vous en ! Laissez moi !  
  
Un laboratoire, une fillette attaché sur une table d'opération, des scientifiques autour d'elle avec différents objets, l'enfant est terrifié, son pouvoir est bloqué par sa peur. Mais elle se calme, elle sait qu'Il va venir comme il a surgit ce jours là une armes à la main et ses yeux vert rempli de colère. Les secondes passent, les hommes se rapprochent mais Il n'est pas toujours pas là. Où est-il ? Cette fois il ne viendra pas. PAPA ! PAPA !  
  
****  
  
Trowa entendit sa fille hurlait dans sa chambre, ses cauchemars étaient revenus. Il croisa les autres dans le couloir eux aussi réveillés. Duo se précipita vers la chambre et entra sans entendre les avertissements de Trowa. A peine entrait il fut projeté à l'extérieur. Les autres s'approchèrent lentement, Trowa en tête. Séléna flottait doucement quelques centimètres au dessus de son lit, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible, les objets de sa chambre projetaient dans tous les sens par son pouvoir. Trowa essaya d'avancer mais le pouvoir diffusait été beaucoup plus puissant que d'habitude et ne put avancer que quelques pas. Quatre se créa une sorte de bouclier avec son propre et approcha tranquillement de l'endormie. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui parlait d'une voix douce.  
  
- Calme toi Léna tu es sécurité, chut petite fille calme toi là.  
  
Les cris se turent et elle se détendit légèrement au fire et à mesure que Quatre lui parlé et lui envoyé des ondes d'amour et de sécurité.  
  
- Là calme toi, rentre ton pouvoir, ne le laisse plus sortir.  
  
Tout redevint calme et trowa se précipita vers sa fille qui s'était réveillé. Elle se blotti dans les bras de son père en pleurant.  
  
- J'étais là-bas. Tu n'es pas venue cette fois ! Tu n'es pas venu !  
  
- Je suis là, je suis là. Et je serai toujours là rendors là, ferme tes yeux.  
  
Séléna se rendormit paisiblement dans les bras de son père qui la recoucha dans son lit. Les adultes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine n'ayant plus envie de dormir. Wufei fit du café pour tout le monde et interrogea silencieusement le pilote 03 du regard. Trowa soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux signe de nervosité, le temps des aveux était arrivés.  
  
- j'aurai préféré que vous appreniez cela différemment. Séléna n'est pas vraiment ma fille, enfin sil elle l'est mais c'est plus compliqué que cela.  
  
04 : trowa calme toi et commence par le début.  
  
- Et bien c'était lors de ma dernière mission, la guerre était finis et nous nous étions séparé mais j'avais reçut une dernière mission. Détruire une base de OZ qui s'avérait être en fait un laboratoire. Je suis me suis retrouvé dans une des salles et c'est là que l'ai vu. Des scientifiques s'apprêtaient à faire des expériences sur elle, une gamine de 5ans, j'ai vu rouge et je les ai tués, tous. J'ai vidé le disque dur des ordinateurs et prit l'enfant avant de détruire la base avec HeavyArms. Je suis rentré chez moi et je l'ai gardé.  
  
01 : Tu as toujours ces données ? Tu as réussit à les décrypter ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
02 : sur quoi travaillaient ils ?  
  
- La génétique, l'ADN humain.  
  
04 : Que lui ont-ils fait ?  
  
- Ils l'ont créée, avec 5 ADN différents.  
  
05 : 5 ? Wufei se doutait de la réponse qu'allait donner Trowa.  
  
- Les notre. Ils l'ont créée à partir de notre sang récolté lors de nos emprisonnements.  
  
04 : Par Allah ! Cela signifie que...que...  
  
01 : Que Séléna est notre fille, à tout les cinq.  
  
05 : Sûrement pas non ! C'est hors de question ! Cette... chose ne sera jamais ma fille.  
  
Et il sortit au même moment où Heero et Duo retenait Trowa avant qu'il se jette sur lui. Séléna, grâce au lien qui l'unissait à son père depuis son enfance avait entendu toute la conversation. Son c?ur se figea, Wufei la détestait et la considérait comme une chose et non comme un être humain. Elle s'habilla et sortit par la fenêtre, elle avait besoin de s'éclaircirent les idées. Elle marcha droit devant seulement éclairer par la lune ressassant en elle les émotions qui avaient émanées des G-boys, étonnement, acceptation, haine. Wufei la haïssait ! Elle marcha encore et encore et quand le soleil se leva elle fit demi-tour. Quand Séléna arriva à la demeure Winner il était au alentour de 9H. A peine entrer deux bombes humaines l'une brune et l'autre blonde lui sautèrent dessus.  
  
02 : Mais où est ce que tu étais passée ? On était mort d'inquiétude !  
  
04 : ça va tu n'es pas blessée ? T'as rien ?  
  
- Euh non non ça va. Désolée je suis sortie marché, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.  
  
01 : Tu dois avoir faim alors, assied toi.  
  
Heero lui tira une chaise juste à coté de lui, une fois assise l'ex-soldat parfait s'empressa de la servir vite seconder par les deux autres. Trowa toussa dans son café pour dissimuler son fou rire. Durant toute cette scène Wufei n'avait pas fait un seul geste, pas adressé un seul regard et finalement il se leva sans un mot. Séléna sentit son c?ur se serrait mais cela disparut bien vite, remplacé par l'amour qu'émettaient les personnes autour d'elle.  
  
C'est cour je sais mais bon c'est mieux que rien non ? 


End file.
